Kiss Me Like You Mean It
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: Eric catches a confused Four and a frustrated Tris kissing in a lonely hallway in Dauntless, and teases Four about not knowing what his own girlfriend wants. When Four denies Eric's claim, Eric shows him how it's done. PWP, oneshot for now. Rated 'M' for strong language and smut. Not for those under 18. If you recognize it, it does not belong to me. Please R&R!


**Last night's update for Late Night Lessons was definitely on the heavy side, so now I'm doing some PWP to even things out.**

 **To be honest with you, I have no idea if this will be continued or not. As of now it's a oneshot, but that could easily change should the plot bunnies give me the inclination to do so.**

 **In the meantime, I don't own Divergent, and this is rated M for language and smut.**

 **Would love to hear what you thought!**

* * *

Tris felt a surge of annoyance as Tobias gently kissed her neck, her back pressed against the wall of a lonely hallway in the Dauntless compound. Nice and gentle was good _sometimes_ , but with him it was always soft and gentle. Tris threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged at it impatiently, trying to coax a somewhat passionate response out of him.

"Ouch, Tris, what was that for?" He asked, pulling away from her neck to give her a confused look.

"Don't you want me at all?" She asked impatiently. "Kiss me like you mean it Tobias, I'm not twelve."

He leaned in then and caught her mouth with his, kissing her a little harder, but his hands were still too gentle for her liking, his lips not demanding she kiss him back the way she wanted them to. Tris dug her fingers into the back of his neck and nipped his bottom lip, trying to get him to see she wasn't going to break.

"Don't you know how to kiss your own girlfriend Four?" A voice jeered from down the hall.

Four pulled away from her sharply in response, and Tris groaned internally when she saw Eric sauntering toward them with a smirk.

"I know exactly how to kiss my girlfriend," he shot back coldly. "Now go away."

Tris couldn't quite keep her eyes from rolling at his words, something that Eric didn't miss.

"Evidently not," he shot back, moving to stand almost directly in front of them, "Or she wouldn't have that look on her face."

Eric took her chin roughly in his hand and looked down at her carefully as she tried not to flinch away from his touch. He scrutinized her face for several moments before speaking quietly to her.

"You look like a biter to me," he said with a grin, taking a step toward her and backing her against the wall. He was far too close to her, but his presence was intimidating and undeniable, exactly the way she wished Tobias would be.

Without warning he leaned down and kissed her, shoving her roughly back against the wall and catching her head with his hand just before it cracked against the cement. Tris moved her hands to his shoulders to shove him backward, but he caught them and wrapped one large hand around both wrists, pinning them against the wall over her head. His other hand wound itself tightly in her hair, tugging the roots painfully as he made a fist against her scalp.

Her body was sandwiched between his own and the wall as he pressed against her, and his mouth was hot and demanding against her own. Almost instinctively Tris found herself kissing him back, losing herself in the rough way his tongue forced itself into her mouth to tangle with her own. He caught her lip between his own and bit down, and Tris couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as the coppery taste of blood reached her tongue.

The fingers of his other hand moved down to her waist, digging in hard enough to leave bruises, and Tris couldn't think past the heat of his body pressed against her own. His mouth suddenly left hers and latched onto her neck, and Tris's head fell back in response. All of a sudden Eric bit down on the curve of her neck, hard enough to draw a startled cry from her before he pulled abruptly away.

Tris groaned in disappointment at the loss of his body pressed against her own, desire thrumming through her in a way it never had before as her arms fell back to her sides. She shook her head slightly to clear it, and her eyes went from Eric's grinning face to Four's disgusted one, staring at her as if he didn't know quite who she was. Tris felt a moment of shock when her head cleared and it dawned on her that it was Eric who had kissed her that, made her want to beg for more.

Eric grinned at Tris in satisfaction as she stared at him in shock, pupils blown wide with desire. He let his eyes trail over her, from her tangled hair to her swollen lips, the reddening bite mark on her neck and the red marks on her wrists where he had held onto them. He leaned down quickly, grabbing her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"Three-thirty-one, four-eight-six-two." Eric pulled away again, winked and walked away quickly.

He knew from experience that Four's shock would only last a few more seconds, and he wanted to be out of range when he finally unfroze. He knew for a fact that it was only seeing Tris respond to him the way she had that had saved him from being hit or pulled away in the first place. Four had expected Tris to take care of him herself. He smirked as he imagined what Four must have thought when she didn't.

"What the hell was that?" Came Tobias's sharp voice, drawing Tris's eyes from Eric's retreating back as he finally came to his senses.

"I... don't know," She responded uncertainly, trying to clear the lust fuelled haze from her brain. Four stepped toward her angrily, and Tris watched him carefully. He wasn't stepping into her space the same way Eric had. Eric's presence had been dominating. Four's was threatening.

"Tobias I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, trying to calm him.

"Did you _like_ that?" He yelled, making her flinch back. "Did you?"

"I..." Tris swallowed hard and straightened her back. "Yes, I did. I've been trying to get you to kiss me like that for months now."

"Well if you want someone to treat you the way he just did, then maybe you should be with him," Tobias spat coldly before turning and stalking away from her, the opposite direction from Eric.

Tris stared after him in shock, wondering what had just happened. Had they just broken up? She had Tobias had been falling apart since initiation and Jeanine's arrest, and she had considered ending their relationship more than once. She shook her head wearily, resolving to think about the whole mess later.

Tris almost moved to follow in the same direction Tobias had gone, but shoving their fight from her mind brought something else forward. The desire still coursing through her veins, and his implied invitation to come back for more. Tris looked around briefly before following in the same direction that Eric had gone.

..

Tris only paused in front of Eric's door for a moment before knocking.

"Who is it?" Eric called, sounding as though he was in a far room.

"It's Tris."

"I gave you the code."

Tris looked down at the keypad above the handle, shrugging before punching in the numbers and opening the door.

Eric's voice called out to her again when she was in the center of his living room, looking around for him in confusion.

"Before you come in here, are you here to get the rest of what that stiff won't give you?" He asked, and her eyes followed his voice to what could only be his bedroom.

Tris thought for a moment. "I'm here for whatever you want to give me."

"Good answer," he responded. "Come on in here then, close the door behind you."

Tris followed his voice to the doorway on her right, stopping short when her eyes fell on his naked body. Eric grinned at her from his bed, leaning casually against the wall behind him as he stroked himself. Heat burned through her veins at the sight, eyes catching on his well formed torso before falling to his erection and the hand that stroked it casually.

She stepped in the room and closed the door quickly behind her, lust and curiosity drawing her to stand next to the bed.

"Well, take all that off and get over here," he instructed.

Tris quickly did as he bade, there was something incredibly hot about stripping down as he watched, versus the way Four would take her clothes off slowly in the dark. He watched her in approval as she dropped the last of her clothes to the floor and slowly climbed onto his bed.

"You done this before, or am I your first?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her close to his chest.

"Both?" She responded uncertainly. "You're not my first, but I can already tell you I've never done this before."

"Let me guess. At night, after ten with all the lights off?" He asked skeptically.

Tris thought for a moment. "Pretty much."

Eric grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him for another rough, demanding kiss. She threw her leg over his lap to straddle his hips, winding her hands through his hair and tugging it. He growled slightly and returned the gesture, making her moan low in her throat as arousal coursed through her body, and Tris felt a gush of wetness coat her.

She wrapped her hand around him, stroking him firmly as she raised herself up on her knees. It was Eric's turn to moan as she worked him, wanting to distract him from noticing what she was doing. She had always wanted to be on top with Tobias, to have a chance to be in control but he had never let her.

Tris scooted closer and positioned herself directly over him, bracing herself against the sting she knew was coming before lowering herself onto him in one fast stroke.

Eric shouted out in surprise as Tris winced, nails digging into his scalp as she waited for the pain to subside.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," he said with a grin, grasping her hips and grinding her against him.

Tris lifted her hips before lowering herself back down on him, sighing deeply at the sensation of him filling her. She repeated the motion, moaning slightly as she settled into a rhythm.

"I told him and told him I wanted to be on top," she groaned, fisting her hand in his hair and tugging it slightly. "No Tris, the man is supposed to be the one on top, the man is supposed to be the one in control. To hell with that."

Eric clenched his hands on her hips, pulling her body down sharply to meet his, earning a surprised cry from her. Struck by an idea Tris grabbed his hands and removed them from her hips, continuing to ride him as she pressed them against the wall above his head, much the same way he had done to her earlier.

"I don't think so," she whispered in his ear before biting down on the shell. Eric moaned as she moved faster, unable to stop the moans coming from her own throat as a ball of pleasure tightened deep in her belly.

She changed her pace abruptly, slowing down and rocking against him gently while she caught her breath, earning an annoyed growl from Eric. Tris giggled at the sound, realizing she was driving him crazy. What was more, she could see that he was enjoying every moment of it.

Tris leaned down to kiss his neck, nipping and biting before following with her tongue to soothe the pain, making Eric groan in frustration.

"You want me to keep going?" She teased him, before biting his collarbone and making him grunt.

"If you don't I will," he promised her.

"Aw, but I thought you liked a woman who knew what she wanted?"

Eric groaned and leaned forward to kiss her again, but Tris leaned back just out of his reach. She knew he was perfectly capable of moving his arms if he really wanted to, but for the moment he seemed to be turned on by the idea of indulging her.

"You're going to pay for teasing me stiff," he told her, no malice in the slang.

"I think you like being teased," she shot back. "I think it turns you on." Tris leaned forward to kiss him then, letting him dominate the kiss as she returned suddenly to her original pace.

"Oh shit," he moaned softly, making Tris grin as she slammed herself down onto him relentlessly. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching, and finally released his hands to return them to her hips.

Eric wasted no time, pulling her down sharply and bucking his hips to meet her as she rode him. Tris dropped her head to his shoulder and cried out sharply as she came, clenching her hands hard on his shoulders as she rode out her orgasm. She felt him throb inside her when he climaxed, shouting her name and holding her hips against him.

Eric groaned wearily as he released his hold on her hips and Tris collapsed against his chest, sighing contentedly.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect you to actually show up," he told her a few minutes later.

"I didn't either."

"So what made you?"

"He may or may not have dumped me, I'm not sure," she told him, still surprisingly unconcerned about the whole deal.

"Because I kissed you?" He asked.

"Because I liked it," she corrected, lifting her head to look him in the eye. "Because I liked it _a lot._ "


End file.
